The Romanticist Files
by VerboseVolition
Summary: Various thoughts, happenings, and dialogues in the life of the Junjou couples. May contain fluff and shonen-ai. Romantica centric short stories. Would you believe it? Number thirteen is up! Title: "When the Sun Sets".
1. Item no 1: Femme Fatale

**Item # 1**

Akihiko loved everything about Misaki. Every detail, every quirk, every fetish, and every pet peeve. But there were certain things about the boy that drove him mad.

The other day Misaki had favored to wear a thin button-up sleeveless shirt and some tight pants. It was reasonable of course, since it was summer at the time, and Misaki had vehemently refused to turn on the air conditioning. Opting instead to open all the windows and sliding glass doors to let in the horribly warm breeze.

At the time, Akihiko was taking a break from writing his latest normal, non-BL novel and Misaki was cutting up some vegetables for their lunch later in the day. Akihiko couldn't help but let his eyes travel from the expensive cigarette he was smoking to Misaki's body, concentrated on its task of julienning some carrots. Akihiko found himself noticing Misaki's – rather feminine – physique. With his smooth and pale neck, small shoulders, thin torso, slightly curvy hips and long legs.

Akihiko's gaze locked on the area around Misaki's pelvis, subconsciously noting how his hips widened slightly past his waist; giving him almost feminine curves. Noting also that Misaki's ass was delicious as well, but that was for another time.

Suddenly, Akihiko found himself, void of any cigarette whatsoever, walking quietly towards Misaki. The young student, being turned away from the living room, didn't sense the author lurking a few feet away from him. Sliding them sensuously, Akihiko gently wrapped his hands around Misaki's hips, creating an 'X' with his arms around Misaki's torso. Startled by the slow, yet intimate action, Misaki dropped the knife with a clatter onto the counter. Akihiko pressed his chest into Misaki's back, their bodies fitting perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. Misaki shuddered as Akihiko exhaled hot air into his ear, the mere presence of the man enough to frazzle the young boy's brain.

"U-usagi-san" Misaki managed to gasp out. "I-I'm cooking!" he reprimanded his landlord, trying to pull off Akihiko's fingers off his hips, but found that he couldn't quite gather the strength to do so.

Akihiko released Misaki from his hold around his hips and Misaki immediately turned around, looking into his lover's eyes. "You shouldn't do that to somebody while they're holding a--"

Akihiko cut short Misaki's sentence when he suddenly dropped to his knees and placed either hand on the outside of Misaki's thighs, his head level with Misaki's pelvis.

"Usagi-san! W-what are you--"

Misaki began, but the words died on his tongue as Akihiko strayed right of Misaki's core and kissed the bone of his hip through the denim. Misaki thought he couldn't have blushed harder than he was now, but quickly took it back as he blushed harder when Akihiko moved to the left and did the same to the bone there. After glancing upwards at Misaki's scandalized expression, Akihiko smirked and stood up, cupping Misaki's face with his hands, feeling the heat he had caused.

"Your hips were so sexy. I couldn't resist." Akihiko said in his mockingly monotone voice. He leaned down and kissed his sweet Misaki chastely on the lips, just enough to pull him out of his reverie.

"W-will you just shut up and go back to your work, you frickin' PERVERT!"


	2. Item no 2: Crescendo

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't profit, don't sue.

It's a pretty short one this time.

**Item # 2**

Usami, Akihiko never thought of himself as a lonesome person. He never thought, during the times he was typing away on his laptop in the darkness of his room in the cold of the night, and in the solace of his apartment, that he was lonely. He never had that arbitrary whim to talk to himself as a remedy to the seclusion he subjected himself to. He never sighed in depression or furrowed his brows in despair.

But that was before he met the person that forever would change his life.

Takahashi, Misaki never thought of himself as a lonesome person. He had his big brother after all. His big brother had always protected him from whatever problems they had, and since it was only the two of them, Misaki didn't have the elbow room to even _think_ about being lonely. When his parents died in that accident, he didn't feel lonely. He felt shattered and guilty beyond reason. But he wasn't lonely, because Takahiro was there. The two of them shared their loneliness, and therefore couldn't be called that any longer. He thought he had dispelled the dark feelings of brokenness and guilt long ago, and that he wouldn't be lonely as long as his brother was around.

But that was before he met the person that forever would change his life.

**End Item # 2**

That was disgustingly short. XDD Despite that, please find it in your heart to R&R.


	3. Item no 3: Give and Take

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... seriously.

It seems I've grown fond of the 'hugging-from-behind' concept. I think it's because Akihiko does it a lot... does he? I forget. Hmm... oh well. Please, R&R! *bows ninety degrees*

**Item # 3**

Akihiko sat in his reclining office chair, smoking his fourth cigarette since ten minutes ago. His long sinewy legs crossed in impatience, his left hand tapping the armrest in an irritating rhythmic pattern, and his brows furrowed in contempt. After releasing a toxic cloud of cigarette smoke from a barely finished stick, he put it out – rather roughly - in his panda head ash tray.

The reason for his irritation? Well, what else could it be?

He was out of Misaki.

**XxX**

Said addiction was running late, it was sunset and he hadn't even gone to the grocery to buy food for dinner. Creasing his eyebrows at his behavior, Misaki felt a strange tightening in his chest, and somehow, an image of Akihiko flashed in his head.

"Why am I thinking of him now?!" Misaki mumbled angrily to himself as he rushed into the grocery store before it closed.

The past week had been stressful for him. There had been a shortage on staff in the karaoke joint he'd been working in, and he was forced to put in extra hours. He struggled to keep up with his homework, and he even had to finish a report he had the next day in the school library. He was certain Usagi-san was gonna be pissed… Was that the reason for the feeling in his chest?

"I'm home, Usagi-san!"

_'No reply…'_ Misaki let out a heavy sigh. _'He must be working hard then.'_

Washing the vegetables and the meat quickly, Misaki prepared dinner. Knowing full well the great award-winning author probably hadn't eaten anything yet.

As Misaki sliced the carrots for his 'Thai Stir-fry', he couldn't steer clear from thinking about Akihiko. _'I haven't seen him for more than ten minutes this past week… and I've resorted to leaving his breakfast in the freezer for him to just heat-up when he decides to eat.'_ Misaki sighed once again, moving onto the Chinese cabbage. He felt bad for leaving Akihiko alone like that. Usually, he would counter these thoughts with a: "He's a grown man! He doesn't need to be with me all the time!" or "I don't wanna spend all my time with a standoffish great sensei like him!" but this time was different.

Misaki had this heavy feeling in the pit of the stomach, and it made him want to punch himself in the face. He set down the knife on the chopping board, intent on making it up to Akihiko somehow. _'Maybe… cook him an extravagant meal? Or… go with him somewhere?'_ Misaki continued thinking to himself when suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him tight. Miksai tensed reflexively, but he needn't think who it was, for his body instinctively recognized to whom this presence belonged to. He was complacent for a while, content to slightly lean back into his lover's hold, breathing in his scent, savoring his proximity, and absorbing his body heat.

"Usagi-san…" he said, out of habit. Misaki turned around to face Akihiko as he loosened his grip, but Misaki's head was down, trying to formulate an apology.

Feeling a bit daring and contrite for not being able to be with him for the past week, Misaki placed his open palms on Akihiko's chest, touching the exquisite – probably expensive – cloth of his cardigan and the muscles beneath it. Misaki opened his mouth to say something, but Akihiko beat him to it.

"Misaki…" he spilled out, and Misaki could feel all the held back emotions and desires hidden in that one word… the longing, the desire, and the pining. He looked up at his lover, his expression catching him off guard. He didn't think all the sentiments that were stored in his name when he said it would be plastered all over his face.

Misaki could only laugh as he slowly brought his hands from Akihiko's chest to the sides of his face, looking at his slightly pleading eyebrows and frowning face.

"You idiot… if you want something, just say it." Misaki said with a smile and a raised eyebrow, looking straight into his partner's purple eyes, his own shining with some sort of feeling of anticipation or longing.

"No, I think I'll just take it." Akihiko countered, the expressions on his face being replaced with his usual mocking one. Before Misaki could decipher what he said though, Akihiko had already descended upon Misaki's lips, his arms tightening around Misaki's back, and Misaki's hands burrowing into his hair, pulling him deeper, deeper into his heat.

_'And I'll gladly give it to you.'_

**End Item # 3**


	4. Item no 4: Magic

**Disclaimer:** Do not own JunRo, and I don't make any money from this, though I would prefer to do so. *shot*

I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update, seeing as these are mere drabbles, but I was seriously distracted. I'm writing a separate long-running fic atm, and I couldn't bring myself to abandon it. XD But I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, sooo, I hope it compensates.

This chapter was inspired by the song "I'm Ready" by Chase Coy.

**Item # 4**

Misaki blinked open his eyes and was welcomed with the bleary sight of Usagi-san's apartment living room. He spaced out for a bit before he realized that he was seated on the living room couch, and that it was unnaturally dark, the room being illuminated by the distinct glow of the city's lights. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ he wanted to ask himself, but as his senses sharpened, he realized the presence of some sort of weight on his right shoulder. Misaki breathed in slightly, and smelled the familiar scent of masculinity, cigarette smoke, and that expensive perfume Usagi-san sometimes wore to formal gatherings.

_'Oh, I remember. I was waiting for Usagi-san to come home…'_ he thought as he spared the author a fleeting glance. Seeing as he was sleeping, Misaki relaxed himself and leaned his head on Akihiko's.

_'I wonder why he didn't go to his room to sleep instead.'_ Misaki pondered as his hands absently played with Akihiko's hair. He reveled in its silky texture, and the cold locks felt soothing in his fingers.

Misaki felt oddly… content.

He looked further to his right, to the clear glass windows separating the lovers from the rest of the world. He looked past them and saw the millions of glittering lights in the city below them, the midnight blue sky littered with stratus grey clouds, and the other people waking around in the metropolis – not knowing they were taking part in this giant masterpiece of a creation. On any other cold night, he probably would've dismissed it as a normal everyday occurrence, but tonight, the twinkling neon and fluorescents were simply _magical_.

Misaki tried to identify the variable that could've made him treasure this majestic panoramic view for once, and scoffed at his corniness when it struck him.

_'So, it's because _he's _here with me?'_ Misaki smiled at the trite idea but welcomed it nonetheless. He snuggled a bit closer to Akihiko and closed his eyes, thinking that the _magic_ might overpower him.

Matching his breathing with his lover's, Misaki calmed down and laced his fingers with those of Akihiko's, which were lying limp on the couch. He figured that he'd have a stiff neck tomorrow, and a lot of excuses to make as to why his hand was intertwined with his.

But at that moment, he wouldn't have moved for _anything._

**End Item # 4**

Was that okay? I liked it, I hope you guys did too. Please review and tell me what you think! Free sparkly magic *cough*gay*cough* cookies!! *Hands them out*


	5. Item no 5: Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** Junjou isn't mine. If it were, I would've had Usagi-chichi die of a heart attack ages ago.

So, here's chapter 5. Thanks again to **fevertrip**-san for the words of encouragement. It gave me the drive to write two more chapters (the other I'll be posting some time later) despite the rainy season here. It's totally making me wanna sleep.

This chapter was inspired by Chester French's "Fingers". So, everybody, please read and review!

**Item # 5**

Misaki was a prisoner, you could say, of sorts.

Except, his cell wasn't all that suffocating. Nor was it made of stained steel bars and disgusting concrete. In reality, his cell wasn't one that you could touch, or feel, or grasp with your calloused hands and curse for the rest of your sentence. It was one caged around his mind.

- No, to be specific, around his heart.

Misaki contemplated this thought as he vacuumed the floor of the huge apartment. He took pride in maintaining its sparkly interior, for it was one of the few things he could do to repay Usagi-san for everything he's done for him.

_'Ah…'_ Misaki stopped in his tracks when he realized something.

_'Everything Usagi-san's done for me…'_

He suddenly comprehended the fact that he was being held prisoner by everything Akihiko had done for him. All the kind words and heartwarming gestures, they were the things that bound Misaki to this prison.

But then, Misaki understood the fact that… he liked those things Akihiko did for him. They were sometimes annoying and incorrigible, but, despite that…

Misaki smiled sheepishly at himself. _'So I'm my own prisoner, eh.'_ He thought as he continued cleaning the already immaculate apartment. All those things Akihiko did for him, all the indications of his love for the boy, they captured Misaki and held him tightly bound. Misaki couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Actually, he really _didn't_ want to, for that matter.

Misaki climbed up the equally pristine staircase to clean the second floor, and lingered for a moment in front of Akihiko's office. He pictured the award-winning author hunched over his laptop, typing away the words to his next novel.

_'It must be amazing, having those stories flow out of him… like a fountain of inspiration. I wonder what it must be like.'_ Misaki pondered. _'That fountain of words… it draws people to him… to his books.'_

Misaki walked away from the man's office, vacuuming away the afternoon.

_'If this is what it's like to be held prisoner,'_ Misaki thought, _'then I don't think it's pretty bad, giving up my freedom.'_

**End Item # 5**

VVVVOOOOOII!! Onto writing the next chapter!!!


	6. Item no 6: Captive

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Junjou Romantica. Perhaps if I did, the )($#&^ scenes would be a tad longer. And not censored. XD

I'm really happy that I got so many hits, faves and alerts! And I'm so, very very sorry for not updating for so long! I've been thinking, and it seems that I shouldn't really call these _drabbles_ since they push 800 words at times... So maybe I'll change the summary and put in 'short stories' instead...

Number six, inspired by the song "Witch" by The Bird and the Bee

* * *

**Item # 6** – Captive

If Akihiko didn't know the boy well enough, he would've thought that he had played right into Misaki's cunning little fingers.

Akihiko smiled as he rested his feet on the living room table. Normally, he wouldn't be one to do such an unceremonious gesture, but he was dead tired at the moment and couldn't care less. Taking a menthol flavored cigarette in his lips, he lit the cancer stick and watched his Misaki fiddle around in the kitchen.

It was as if the boy was an expert magician, and Akihiko could do nothing but be enraptured in the moments when he took the boy against his will, and he'd slowly, but _oh so deliciously_ respond – a buck of the hip, languid stroke of that tongue, tiny scandalized gasps, shudders that wracked his frame – Akihiko could go on _all day_ listing the weapons of mass destruction in Misaki's arsenal. Every feat, every shy reaction, every single little charm, they were all spells that caught Akihiko up in the intricate web that was this teenage boy.

Akihiko snorted at his mental musings, and Misaki, though entirely focused on perfectly beating the icing of his cake, picked up the sound and shifted his attention on his lover for a moment.

_'What in the world'_ Misaki could only wonder, '_is going on in Usagi-san's head?'_ as he saw Akihiko's rather amused smirk. Deciding it wasn't anything of intense speculation, he returned to his egg white batter.

Akihiko would never say out loud that he thought of Misaki in that way. And besides, his mental conclusions were probably nowhere near the truth. _His_ Misaki, a cunning temptress, master of sweet seduction? Perhaps when hell froze over.

_'But, come to think of it…'_ Akihiko further pondered, only driven on by his mental debate. _'With so many people around me infatuated with Misaki… who's to say?'_ he thought. His damned brother and that abomination of a cousin… why hadn't he realized it sooner?!

Akihiko, struck by his own thoughts, suddenly sat up straight. His sights focused only on his partner. Then, Misaki really _was_ an expert in the art of seduction. He knew exactly up to where to fight back, and when to give in. And Akihiko, the greatly respected award-winning author, was nothing but another victim… another captive of Misaki's sly ulterior motives.

Misaki, seemingly sensing the diamond-piercing glare he was being sent, turned around to stare inquisitively at the author. A sort of staring contest erupted between the two, and Misaki, not standing the pressure, exploded into a blushing, stammering, flustered mess.

"WHAT IS IT?! Do you have anything to say?! What is _with_ you?? Staring at me like that?!!" Misaki ranted angrily.

Akihiko merely smirked, his irritated aura dissipating. "No, it's nothing Misaki." He stood up and approached the fuming teen. Seeing as he was still displeased, Akihiko lifted a hand and patted his messy brown locks affectionately. It seemed to do the trick.

Misaki's blush lessened as he averted his eyes shyly. "W-what are you doing? Get back to work already!" he said, gaining some dare at the end.

Akihiko, once again finding the kid much too endearing for his own good, leaned down to kiss his forehead gently. Misaki pulled back immediately afterwards, stammering for Akihiko to go back to his room, pushing him all the way.

And Akihiko, as he was being shunned out of his own territory, thought, _'Nah. _This_ Misaki? An enticing temptress? Never.'_

**End Item # 6**

**

* * *

**

So, there's number six. I think I liked the idea of Misaki seducing the Usami family, instead of him emanating Usa-mones.

Oh and, after listening to the aforementioned inspirational song, I decided to do a short sequel.

**Omake:**

Akihiko climbed down the stairs in his apartment, hoping to take a break from writing, seeing as how he was nearly halfway through.

"Misaki?" he called out. It was quarter to five, and Akihiko assumed he'd gone out shopping.

True enough, Akihiko spotted a note on the living room table.

_Usagi-san,_

_I went out to buy some flour. I didn't realize we were nearly running out._

_I'll be back in a few minutes._

_Misaki._

Akihiko read through it quickly and was about to throw it away when he spotted a small post script.

_P.S. Yes, I **am** a witch._


	7. Item no 7: Tonight

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate any kind of feedback very much!

Well, what kind of drab- er, short story collection would this be without a little sprinkle of _this_?

Number seven inspired by chapter 49 of Vampire Knight. Now, don't go and ruin the chapter by going off to look! XD On with the story! Oh and, for certain purposes, I'm putting the omake first. You'll find out after reading. Please review and tell me what you think! Even a single word will pacify me!

_**Omake!:**_

_Misaki sighed wearily as he picked up the plastic bag from the convenience store nearby, fully intending to throw it in the trash._

_Instead, he hesitated, and decided to keep the bag and its contents._

_"That idiot."_

_Inside was a packet of Nicotine gum._

**Item # 7** – Tonight

_Akihiko had gone out a few minutes ago to buy a pack of cigarettes. Before he left, Misaki scolded him, "You should really stop smoking, Usagi-san… I'll admit, I am worried about you, so you should at least try to smoke less, alright?"_

Misaki kissed Akihiko's lips tenderly. He savored the softness of his lover's lips, despite them being cold.

_Never mind the fact that Misaki actually liked how Akihiko tasted… like toxic cigarette smoke and exotic spice. He would gladly give those up if it meant improving the man's health._

The trembling boy cradled Akihiko's head, running his hands through the grey silken locks. He was almost hesitant to hug him tight, afraid he might break.

Despite the fact that Akihiko was already broken.

Misaki could hardly feel the concrete beneath his calves, or the sharp chill of the November night air, or his tears running down his face. He merely held Akihiko in his arms; not at all minding the crimson liquid staining his hands, his shirt, and his jeans.

"M-Misa…ki…"

When Misaki heard the strangled voice from below him, he released Akihiko from his hold, cupping instead his face and gently bringing his forehead down to rest on his. They both closed their eyes and felt each other's warm breath.

"Shh…"

Misaki shushed him. Akihiko lifted his right hand to try to hold Misaki, and the boy simply held his hand, lacing his fingers with his.

"Your fingers are so cold, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Then warm them up with your heat." Akihiko whispered back, his voice rough and cracking. He leaned up and brushed his lips with Misaki's, feeling them tremble against his. He felt Misaki open his mouth to whisper something to him.

"I love you."

Akihiko smiled at this, and said to his lover, one last time.

"I love you too."


	8. Item no 8: Gap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica. Yep, I don't.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm very happy! I thought maybe you guys might not have liked the past chapter since it had some character death, and that that thing's become kinda cliche.

And, since over here, summer vacation's almost over, I'm trying to churn out chapters faster. I might not have that much time, since I hafta go around aplyin' for colleges... and shit.

So, please enjoy this chapter, inspired by a Mitch Hedburg one-liner. Please R&R!

* * *

**Item # 8 – **Gap

Sometimes, Misaki, during a break in studying, or while waiting for his latest creation to bake, or while standing in line at a convenience store counter, would find his thoughts peculiarly wandering off to his equally peculiar lover. He had, somewhere along the road, resigned himself to the fact that he _would_ think about Usagi-san at least once or twice… alright, _numerous_ times in the day.

But this time, as his daily Usagi-san musings befell him as he was watching a Marimo documentary, they weren't quite as welcomed.

Anyone, young or old, male or female, could distinguish a _gap_ between him and Akihiko: a gap in skills, in their places in society, in their looks, in their capabilities, in their accomplishments, and in their _ages._ Misaki, more than most, noticed this. In his teenage mind, it was as if all his reaching and grabbing and pulling towards his goal wouldn't bring him a step closer to being worthy to be Akihiko's lover.

_Nothing_, he could do utterly nothing to close that gap.

"Misaki?" Akihiko called out gently, his voice cutting through the chilly dark that was his living room. He spotted the boy on the couch, watching T.V., seemingly out of it.

Akihiko approached the teen, trying to figure out what had come over him, not even responding to his voice. He eyed Misaki as he motionlessly sat, the eerie glow of the television casting a surreal light about him.

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows at this, and before you could utter 'moe moe kyun~' had planted a tender kiss upon his zoned out lover.

Immediately, Misaki snapped out of his reverie, and with eyes wide, blushed red as a tomato. But oddly, he did not pull away.

_'I guess that gap could be closed after all.'_ Misaki thought as he smiled and closed his eyes.

**End Item # 8**

**

* * *

**

Kinda short though. Oh, after I get tired of writing short stories, I'd like to move on to writing something with a semblance of a plot. So, I'd like to ask everybody what they would think if I decide to publish a HaruhikoMisaki fic. Please tell me what you think in a review!

Well then, I'm off to write a 6927 birthday fic for Mukuro. [khr] Thanks for reading!


	9. Item no 9: Silence

**Disclaimer:** Nah, not mine.

I'm so sorry for the late update. My internet's been out of whack, and I've only had the connection going for a few minutes at a time. Damn this tropical storm. And, thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! They really keep me going.

A short one this time, and I don't quite like it. (I was forcing myself to churn out a chapter or two.) But I think it's a bit acceptable.

Please, R&R!

* * *

**Item # 9 - **Silence

_'The silence is deafening.'_ Misaki thinks.

Or, _should've_ thought. Normally, in situations where Misaki could hear nothing but the ticking of the clock echoing in the room and the beating of his own heart, Misaki would hear that painful ringing in his ears. The silence would then be unwelcome and uncomfortable to him. He preferred having people around him, their hustle and bustle made him relax and fall into his own tempo.

But surprisingly though, as he sat in between Akihiko's legs, his back resting against his chest, he couldn't hear the familiar ringing. And as he felt the silken sheets beneath his fingertips, the warmth emanating from Akihiko's body, and the possessive grip he had around him, he found himself falling further and further into relaxation.

Misaki suddenly found that a smile had crept itself onto his lips, if not only because of the silence, and the way his body molded perfectly against Akihiko's.

For the first time since… well, since he could remember, he welcomed the silence. This peculiar silence laced with breathing, and the slow beating of their hearts. Misaki allowed himself solace in his lover's arms and slowly slid his eyelids closed. As he subconsciously matched his inhalations with Akihiko's, his consciousness slipped away from him, sleep covering him like a gentle blanket.

And for a brief moment, Misaki thinks, _'This is what happiness must be like.'_

**End Item # 9**

**

* * *

**I notice I've been veering towards Misaki centered chapters now. I'll have to change that sooner or later.

And, I'm not quite comfortable with them, but I think I'll try writing the other Junjou couples after the 11th or 12th item. Just for a bit of a change of pace, ne?

Thanks for reading this far, and feel free to tell me what you thought of it!


	10. Item no 10: Contender

**Disclaimer:** I've got to play one-man tsukkomi here and tell myself, "Who do you think you are, the owner of Junjou Romantica?? _Dondokeee_!"

Yeah, I've been watching too much Gintaman. That statement alone proves that. I don't think it's very healthy.  
And yeah, I'm _really_ really suuuper sorry for the late update! I gots me some influenzas. D8 'Whatss??' you say? No, 'tis not A(H1N1), thank goodness. And I was out for like, four days!! _Mein gott_. Missed so much school.

As usual, thank you so much for putting up with me and my short stories. I think I'll stop at twelve (which means two more to go!) with 'The R Files' and focus on that HaruhikoMisaki fic I've been planning. So, without further ado, item number 10, inspired by nothing in particular!

* * *

**Item # 10 – **Contender

The first time Misaki met Haruhiko, he did not think of it as something special, or out of sorts. Well, as out of sorts as you could get with a middle-aged man not knowing how to go about the train station.

He simply noticed Haruhiko was in a pinch, and, being a person who could not ignore others in need, decided to help him out.

Never in his life, has helping someone at a train station led to his utter demise. He didn't even think it possible. But here it was, and he was living proof that it was, indeed possible.

But despite the fact that Haruhiko was always out to destroy his relationship with Akihiko, Misaki couldn't help but _pity_ the man.

During the times when Haruhiko would send Misaki truckloads of cherries, invite him to gatherings, or decide to claim him for himself, he'd think the same things.

One: that he could never _ever_ betray Usagi-san and choose to run off with Usagi-ani,

and two: Why does this man go this _far?_

Misaki couldn't help but feel frustrated over him. It hurt him to see Haruhiko try so hard, and yet, Misaki couldn't do a thing to help him, otherwise, what would happen to Usagi-san?

Despite all the loathing for Haruhiko that had built up at the bottom of his heart, whenever he saw Haruhiko and looked into his eyes, his eyes filled with sharp coldness, discontentment, and _sadness_, Misaki wanted nothing more than to help him.

But he loved Akihiko, deeply, madly, and truly, and could never let his lover down.

So, when he sees Akihiko express such hatred and animosity towards Haruhiko, Misaki could do nothing but frown, and, from deep down in his heart, wish that Haruhiko, could someday, find true happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** Y-yeah... my favorite character _is_ Haruhiko. I don't know, I just like him a lot! I'm a sucker for megane kyaras. And I only noticed that, like... a few months ago. But by then it had become too much of a... whaddya call it, I dunno, disease? Or maybe, complex. Megane complex... megane fetish?

Oh, randomness, has anybody read the latest chapter of Ouran? It's soooo MOE. 3 *Goes off into la la land*

Oh, and!! *comes back* THANKS FOR READING!! You may complete your journey of awesomeness by pressing that button on the bottom left... or else... or else your computer will blow up! *cough* I appreciate reviews greatly!!


	11. Item no 11: Just be Friends

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own. It would be fun if I did though.

So, yeah, how long has it been since I updated? I'm _really really really _sorry!!! School stuff has been catching up on me, and I'm joining way too many extra-curricular activities, and I have this truckload of council work waiting for me, and college exams are in three weeks, and my simulation test is tomorrow, and... yeah. And my PC broke down. I've been borrowing my dad's laptop these past few days. And seriously, I have run myself dry for ideas for this thing.

Kindaaa inspired by Megurine, Luka's "Just be Friends".

AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, VIEWS, and what not. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Item # 11** – Just be Friends

_The cold dry night air was suffocating. Misaki couldn't breathe, couldn't get his blood circulating properly, and moving just a single muscle took all of his willpower. But willpower he had, and he couldn't back out now._

_'_Zrrrrrr!' _went the bag's zipper. It split the atmosphere like a hot knife through butter, but neither of the two jumped at the sound. It seemed as if the ringing in Misaki's ears wouldn't stop, and the beating of his heart wouldn't calm itself either._

_Butterflies in his stomach be damned. He risked a final glance at his lover, and he'd soon enough regret doing it._

_Akihiko sat there on the couch, smoking one of his cancer sticks,_ 'How many times had he told him to quit?!' _his long sinewy legs crossed gracefully, and his elegant tapering fingers pulling away from his face for him to breathe out a gray toxic cloud. He looked absolutely ethereal in the moonlight, and Misaki found himself enthralled._

_His _**lover**_ seemed to notice his gaze._

_"What are you waiting for, Misaki?"_

_Just him saying his name sent a knife through Misaki's struggling heart. He hesitated a moment before replying, not trusting his voice at that moment._

_"Waiting for you to say something." He tentatively replied. It was a dangerous conversation: cold, unfeeling, indifferent, and _cynical_. It was a conversation he'd never wish to have again._

_"Are you assuming I have more to say? This was your decision, Misaki."_ 'Don't break my heart more than you already did.'

_"Yes, yes it was."_ 'Do you really want me to leave?'

_Akihiko fell silent. The only sounds in the room were that monotonous hollow ticking of a clock and Akihiko's rhythmic inhaling and exhaling. Then, in one fluid motion, the distressed author reached forward and put out his cigarette on an ashtray on the living room table. He was as apathetic as ever._

_"I'm not going to stop you." He said as he leant back down._

_And Misaki snapped._

_"Fine! I'm leaving and I'm going to be Broadway's _**number one**_ performer, YOU HEAR? I'm not coming back, EVER! You can just_ sit here _and rot away for all I care! Because you never cared for __**my dreams**_ and _**my aspirations**_ _and it was all_ NUMBER ONE AUTHOR THIS _and_ THE GREAT USAMI-SENSEI THAT_!_ _I'm sick and tired, and I AM LEAVING!"_

_**XxXxX**  
_

"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO BE BROADWAY'S NUMBER ONE PERFORMER!!" Misaki bolted up in bed , his sheets amiss, heart pounding, and perspiration flowing freely.

Misaki snapped his head to the left. _'In my room? No suitcase?'_

Then quickly snapped his head to the right. _'No smoking Akihiko? No ethereal moonlight?!'_

Then sighed the biggest sigh of relief in his life.

_'That was some dream…'_

Suddenly, a voice called out to him from downstairs. Misaki recognized it immediately as Akihiko.

"Misaki, a talent scout's here! Says he wants to talk to you."

Misaki could only foam at the mouth.

**End Item # 11**

**

* * *

A/N:** Ayt, that was lame. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Item no 12: Midnight

**The Romanticist Files – Number whatever "Midnight"**

Usagi was seated silently as he stared at the living room door with eyes cold and sharp. You could see deep within those amethyst orbs that something was terribly wrong. The writer's elbows rested on each of his knees, his back hunched over, and his long, cold fingers lightly holding a lit cigarette.

It was a staring contest between him and the lifeless steel door of his apartment.

The past nights, the door would always win, and Akihiko would find that he had dozed off sometime during the cold evening. He would curse himself but thank god that his cigarette didn't cause a fire.

Who would be the victor tonight?

Only silence would be the judge.

---

Akihiko blinked, but not before the door opened just a crack.

Door – 7; Akihiko – 1.

Akihiko waited for someone to step inside, but nobody did. He waited a bit longer, but he was not a person known for his patience, really. So he put out his cigarette and stood. His joints cracking and complaining from the position he had been in for such a long time.

Three long strides and he was there. Right there, behind the divide created by that steel barricade. On the other side…

"Misaki."

He hadn't said that name in some time.

A shadow barely visible behind the door flinched. He could see the figure fidget for a while before turning around and walking briskly away.

The shallow monotonous footsteps filled the hallway outside and resonated within Akihiko's ears. They made the corridor surreal and dream-like, combining with the immobile shadows made by midnight light bulbs and moonlight trickling in.

Akihiko's heart suddenly thumped.

He forgot to remember that that was what it did, for it hadn't done so in some time.

Something came up his esophagus, building up against his diaphragm. It bubbled in his throat and threatened to spill. Akihiko couldn't fathom what it was for a while, before it hit him.

It was the feeling of desperation.

"_Misaki!!!"_

His desperation suddenly took form before he knew it, and those three syllables fell from his mouth as his leg muscles flexed and he was running down the hallway, arms rhythmically moving, patterning against the movement of his thighs.

To Akihiko, everything went by in a flash, but I'll describe it frame by frame for you.

_One_, Akihiko swings open his apartment door like a maniac.

_Two, _ Misaki swiftly turns his head around. He drops the handle of his stroller. It falls with an unnoticed clatter.

_Three_, Akihiko's muscles contract and relax rapidly in time with the sudden rush of blood in his veins.

_Four, _Misaki's green eyes widen like saucers.

_Five, _Akihiko's arms wrap tightly around his lover's thin form.

_Six, _nothing else matters.

In the depth of the shadows and the grasp of moonlight, their forms seemed to merge as one in the tightness of their embrace. In the minds of these reunited lovers, the shadows, the stroller, and the clock striking twelve seemed to melt away into the darkness: the long arguments they had, the misunderstandings, the bitterly shed tears, and the weeks of suppressed longing. They all melted away, as with their lips meeting sweetly and softly after such separation.

Need I mention that making-up sex is the best of its kind?


	13. Item no 13: When the Sun Sets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romanticaaaa~

Including today, I have ignored this fic for a total of 143 days! Isn't that cool? I LOVE YOU (143) LOLL, I'm so corny.

...DD: I am so sorry.

/sobs/ I can only thank the heavens when I found out that SOMEONE was still reading this fic. /points at no one in particular/ You know who you are!

Anyway, maybe there are some of you who are expecting this fic to turn M (or maybe that's just me) but I've definitely sworn off smut for this story!! MUHAHAHAHA. I dunno. Maybe I'm just atoning for past sins. XD Oh and, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorite-d this fic, or favorite-d me. I am deeply honored. /sniffs/

Alright, enough with my blabber. On with the chapter.

* * *

**Item # 13 - When the Sun Sets**

_'Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_Tock...'_

Went the clock that hung on the wall of Misaki's room.

_'Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump...'_

Went the peculiar piece of biologic machinery in Misaki's left rib cage.

These were the two things Misaki's subconscious mind was zoning on that particular summer night. The cicadas were humming their tune and the lizards were singing along. As for Misaki, well, he played his part as the attentive audience - quietly lying on his mattress as his mind traveled elsewhere.

The destination his thoughts chose was his future.

There was no doubt of it, in Misaki's mind, the emotion he felt when he thought of his future beyond university.

He was scared.

He was pants-shitting scared.

The kind of scared that made your insides freeze up and your mind go blank. The kind that turns your blood into liquid nitrogen and your hands numb. It was that kind of scared.

Misaki was perfectly aware of his limitations and his abilities. He knew that he could cook, that he could do good if he worked hard, and he knew he could push himself further where others would simply give up.

He knew this perfectly well.

But it was this accurate knowledge of himself that made him so scared.

He knew the things he could do, and he knew _very well _the things he couldn't.

And for that, he was scared.

**XxX**


End file.
